I'm in Love with my Neighbor
by lcjga
Summary: degrassigal is officially the new author of this story. watch out for her story of this&thanks so much for reading I will not take the story down, I will keep it up, but I will no longer update it. I'm sorry. Pls forgive me&Look out for my new stories!
1. Chapter 1

Hello my pretty little readers (LOL that sounded creepy!(x) Well so I got bored and I didnt want to start on the ECLARE fanfic I already have because well I'm probably gonna write it after tomorrow's new episode (dies a little inside because of all the excitement) xD, so I'm gonna make one shots! :D I hope you like this, and I'm still gonna update the other one, just I will update 'His Surprise' every Friday when the new episode shows so I have a little inspiration. But this one, I'll update when I get bored and stuff(x SO here and enjoy&please review! :D THANK YOU!

Eli's POV; [6th grade]

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Clare Edwards."

Then I saw her, a bright blue-eyed girl with bouncy curls and the prettiest smile, as she walked in the door.

"H-h-hi, my name is Clare Edwards." Aww she stuttered!

"Welcome to the class," the teacher said, "So why don't you make yourself comfortable and go sit next to Eli, Eli can you raise your hand?" I was frozen, the lovely girl was gonna sit next to ME!

I was still frozen til my friend Adam who sat left to me nudged me and gave me a weird look, I then realized I was suppose to raise my hand. Everyone started to laugh, but she just blushed. She, Clare Edwards, was gonna sit next to me. I guess this year isn't gonna be so bad.

2 hours later

BRIIIIIIIIIIING, the recess bell sounded. I quickly got up and introduced myself to Clare.

"Hey, my name is Elijah Goldsworthy, but please just call me Eli." I said with a smile/smirk.

"Hi, my name is Clare, Clare Edwards, but of course you already knew that." she said with a faint smile, "Sooo what happens around here?"

"Oh nothing. Just the usual 'learning', joking, and all that usual stuff that 6th graders experience. Oh and there's also that trip to science camp we get to take in May."

"Oh, really?" She said with a wide grin on her face.

"Yeah, oh hey since your new wanna hang out with me?" PLEASE SAY YES, PLEASE SAY YES.

"Sure."

"Alright, so tell me about yourself." SCORE! AHHH, life is goood. (x

"Oh well umm I live just a few minutes from the school, I have an older sister in middle school right now, I'm Christian, I've never had my first kiss..." She went on and on and on, I couldn't help but smile when she told me she hasn't had her first kiss, cause now I'm determined to give it to her, sooner or later. And I was hoping on sooner.

I started to space out and stare into her eyes, her beautiful eyes, I could just get lost in them, and I wouldn't mind.

But then I was awakened from my stare by a kickball hitting my head, and I toppled over, I toppled over HER, Clare. Oh gosh what a day. I just know this is gonna be a good day.

"I-I-I am soooooo sorry," she said.

"Why are you saying sorry?" I said as I got up and helped her up.

"Cause I didn't tell you to look out, cause I didn't notice it because I got lost in you- nevermind!" she said blushing and turning her head away so I wouldn't see.

"Oh, so you were getting lost in something, and would that something be...me?" I said smugly.

"N-n-no.."

"Uh-huh, let's just pretend I believed you."

BRIIIIIIIIIIING- the bell for recess to be over and head back to the classroom.

"OK, class please turn your attention to me and I will be assigning you your partners for the rest of the year, he/she will be your partner for whatever partner work we have." the teacher said, "Adam Torres & Fiona Coyne... Holly J Sinclare & Savtaj Bhandari...Eli Goldsworthy & Clare Edwards.." AHH, this day really is a good one.

I then turned to Clare after the teacher announced us to get to know our partners better.

"So, why did you move here?" I said

"My dad got a job here, I mean we moved back here, cause originally I was raised here and well we moved because of my dad's job and now he's stationed here and we're staying for good, or that's what he says."

"Ohh, well that's interesting."

"Yeah, so what about you-well erm where do you live like do you live near and what street and that stuff."

"Well, I live on 1456 De Grassi ST."

"NO WAY!"

"What?"

"I live next door to you!" Ohh how I love this day. (:

"Well I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other. Now that you mention it, I did see a moving van. And well I never got interested about new neighbors, well now I am." I smirked, she blushed. Oh how that blush made me melt inside.. HOLD ON! What am I saying?

"I guess you will, so when can we hang out?"

"I guess later?" she said.

AFTERSCHOOL

"MOM! MOM!" I screamed once I got home.

"What is it Elijah?"

"I-I-I-I met this girl, she's so amazing and smart and beautiful and she lives RIGHT NEXT DOOR!" I said that in one breath

"Calm down Eli. Take a breath. Well I talked to her mom today and I invited her and her family to dinner, so you'll get to spend time with this girl named..."

"Clare, her name is Clare Diane Edwards."

"Yes, well Clare. And I get to meet the girl you seem to be _in love _with." she said smirking.

"AHA, thanks mom. Just please, please don't embarrass me, especially, DON'T and I mean DON'T take any baby pictures out and show them. Please don't."

She started laughing in between breaths she said "I...promise..I...wont..!"

"MOM!"

"Calm down and help me set up for the Edwards, OK?"

"OK!" I said overly enthusiastically.

DINNER TIME.

I heard the doorbell ring and I raced to the door, cept my mom beat me to it. I shot her a look and she just smiled.

"Hello Mr. & Mrs. Edwards, and who might you be?" She said looking at Clare, ahh Clare.. AGGHH I'm turning into a lovesick person.

"Hello, I'm Clare. Clare Edwards." She said with a smile on her face that can light the entire world.

"What a lovely daughter you have here, she's pretty to." My mom turned to me and I introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Elijah Goldsworthy, but I prefer to be called Eli."

"Oh what a charming young man you are, I hope you and my daughter become real good friends." Clare's mom said.

My mom smirked, because she knew I wanted to be more than friends with Clare.

"Thank you." I then looked at Clare, ahh she looked wonderful. She was wearing a navy dress that just comes to the top of her knees, the straps were about 4-5 inches and the the texture of the straps and the little design just under her chest area and her black flats. Damn I'm gonna end up drooling by the time she starts talking to me, or now...

"Come in, dinner is just about to be ready. Oh Eli why don't you show Clare your room?" THANK YOU MOM! :D

"Alright, Clare wanna go?" I said looking to her. PLEASE SAY YES, PLEASE SAY YES.

"Alright, as long as its OK with my parents." she looked up to her parents and they nodded. "OK, lets go Eli."

TO MY ROOM/IN MY ROOM

"Great, now hold on. I wanna lead you up there. So close your eyes and I'll help you there."

"Fine.."

"Ok, here's my room."

"Oh hey, my room is facing yours, and so is your window and mine. Now we can just talk through the window if you want."

A feeling went soaring through me. The thought of talking to Clare through a window, and possibly seeing her anytime made my heart skip a beat, damn what's this girl doing to me.

"So, now what? Your mom said it would be a little while longer til dinner is ready so what do you wanna do?" She said, smiling and poking me at the last few words.

"Umm..I dunno. Wanna go on my computer?"

"Sure, I needa check something anyways."

"OK. Here" I said handing her my laptop.

"So tell me a little more about yourself, Eli."

"OK, well umm my mom and dad are divorced... I wanna drive a hearse when I can drive-and yes I know I said hearse, its just. They fascinate me... and well I think I like someone."

"Oh? Who is the 'lucky' girl" she said giggling.

"Not gonna tell you." I said smirking.

" PLEAAAAAAAAASE!"

"No." 

"Pretty please!"

"No, Edwards." just then we heard my mom call us down for dinner. We were going down the stairs and just when I was about to get off the last step, Clare tripped and fell on top of me.

"I see, you just cant resist me, can you Edwards?"

"S-s-shut up!" she said blushing. She got up and helped me up afterwards, seeing I couldn't get up because she was the one on top of me.

DINNER.

"So Clare, Eli told me that your in his class. Is he behaving." my mom giggled. I groaned.

"Yeah, he _behaves._"

"So Eli, what are your best subjects?" Clare's dad asks.

"Oh I would have to say English."

"Oh that's good cause Clare is also good at English. She also says your her partner in class, so thats convenient."

We finished dinner and Clare and I go to my room to hang out, while our parents just talked and hung out-adult version.

LOLL, so I dunno. I may make this a TWO SHOT or just keep this and make another chapter ONE SHOT. Review and tell me please! Oh and tomorrow I will post a new chapter of 'His Surprise' maybe an hour or so after the new episode of Degrassi.

Review and make my day please! :D

BYEBYE!

-Lara(:


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry for this super late update-its just I've been so busy tutoring, writing research papers, book reports, homework and I have band and I'm just a big huge procrastinator! (x I'm really super sorry! I hope you'll forgive me. And to make up for it here's a new chapter! I am really sorry! I hope you guys like this new chapter! And well yeah it takes place after chapter 1-I was gonna make chapter 2 in Clare's POV of chapter 1 to make out her take on the day, but when I started writing it, it didn't seem right, so I'll just go ahead on this. **

**Disclaimer. I do not and never will own Degrassi. *sigh* :_**

**Eli's POV (after dinner) **

Ahh, happy day, happy day. Me and Clare are alone in my room-hanging out as friends.. Oh I loathe that word. I wann be more. :P Damn this girl has turned me into a sap in just 1 day! Well whatever. I'll do anything to be with this girl. Sooooooo for now I'll be friends with her.

"So..." I said.

"So...?" Clare mimicked.

"Whatcha wanna do?" URGH, so lame -_-"

"I dunno. Wanna play a game?"

"Sure. But its not that fun if it were just the 2 of us..So why don't I ask my friend Adam to come over so the 3 of us can play whatever game you have in mind." I said hopefully. Cause I still feel so nervous around this girl-so its best if I weren't alone with her..YET.

"OK!" Clare said with a smile. .ahhh that smile(: FOCUS ELI, FOCUS!

"Alright, why don't we go downstairs and I'll ask my mom and then we'll call Adam."

"kk, lead the way" (: **(AN: if there's an emoticon like '(:' that means they just smiled or '):' they just frowned. Just making things clear) **

**Downstairs**

"Mom."

"Yes Eli?"

"Can I call if Adam can come over so Clare can meet him and we can play?"

"Sure." (:

"Thanks mom!"

**On the phone with Adam**

"Hey Eli, wassup?"

"Hey Adam, I just wanted to ask if you can come over so I can introduce you personally to Clare and so we can all hang out."

"Oh, OK lemme' ask my mom if I can. Hold on."

"Aight." loooooooooooooooooong pause.

"Alright, I'm back and she said yes, as long as its OK with your mom to drop me off cause my mom is going to leave for work soon-and my dad will be back at around 8:30 PM."

"Yeah that's cool. I'll tell my mom that. Hold on."

LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG PAUSE.

"OK Adam, she says its cool. So when your mom drops you off and someone answers the door, go up to my room. Where me and Clare will be waiting."

"Aight. See ya later Eli."

"See ya later to. Bye."

**Off the phone. Adam, Clare and I are up in my room. **

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Adam asked.

"Umm well before I decided to call you over, Clare wanted to play a game." I said.

"Cool, so what game do you wanna play?" Adam asked turning towards Clare.

"Well I have 2 games in mind." Clare said.

"Alright m'lady, what are they?" I asked with a smirk on my face. **(AN: I don't know how to make a smirking emoticon, someone know?) **

"Well, we could play 'Truth or Dare' or 'Never Have I Ever' just my version of it." (:

"Umm, well what's your version of 'Never Have I Ever'?" Adam asked nervously.

"My version is with a can of soda, not like the version you strip your clothes off."

dammit. -_- I thought to myself...

"Alright, but I pick 'Truth or Dare'." said Adam.

"Well I could go for either game, but since Adam wants 'Truth or Dare' I'll go with that." I said

"OK we'll play that" (: Clare said.

"Ok, but I get to start." I said with an evil smile.

"Fine." Adam said with a groan.

"OK, soooooo Adam Truth or Dare?"

"Um... D-T-D-T-D-T-D..."

"ADAM!" I shouted .

"Alright, DARE!" I grinned evily.

"K, I dare you to prance around my room singing Justin Bieber's song 'Baby' not the whole thing but the chorus part."

"WHAT!" Adam's face was red. HAHA

"You picked dare. Don't blame me. " (x

"F-f-f-fine. But nothing leaves this room, got it?" Adam said.

"Got it." me and Clare said in unison.

"You guys are creepy." Adam said o_O''

"OK, get started with your dare."

"OK. Hold on, letme just get ready."

"Aight. I'll get my laptop for the music."

"kk." Adam said.

"Alright are you ready Adam?"

"Yeah..." -_-"

"START!"

"Baby, baby, baby oooooh,

like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,

like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.

Thought you'd always be mine, mine (repeat)" Adam sung with a high-pitched voice.

Clare and I couldn't take it any longer we bursted out in laughs. To much!

"OK...You got it now shut up." Adam said grumbling.

"OK, sorry!" Clare and I said in unison.

"Stop that!" Clare and I said AGAIN in unison.

"Me!" Clare and I said AGAIN in unison.

"Yes you!" Clare and I said AGAIN in unison.

"OK ENOUGH! That's annoying!" Adam said.

"Sorry." Clare and I said AGAIN in unison.

"You guys are impossible. Well whatever, Clare truth or dare?"

"Hmmmm...dare.''

"OK... I dare you to...I dare you to KISS ELI!"

"WHAT?" Clare and I said **AGAIN** in unison.

"Aww isn't that cute.. its like your made for each other!" Adam said with a huge grin. I tried to hide my smile but I saw Adam smirk at me and nod, so I nodded back. **(AN: sorry I don't know how 'guy telepathy' is, so please excuse my mistake.) **

"F-f-f-f-fine." Clare said blushing.

So Clare and I leaned in and well we kissed, it was like I was in Heaven.

When she backed away, I missed the softness and warmth of her lips. Then I realized something.. THAT WAS HER FIRST KISS! Score! I made my wish come true! But of course later I'll thank Adam for that.

"Wow." Adam said. "I can TOTALLY see a new couple here!" (x

Clare was just blushing.

"Hey, so let's continue the game, yeah?" I said as smoothly as I could.

"Yeah, lets. So Eli, truth or dare?" Clare asked.

"Truth." (:

"Wuss.." I heard Adam grumble with a slight smirk of his own.

"Shut up!" I said to Adam.

"Whatever, so Eli your truth is..." Clare said. But then Adam leaned in and asked Clare a question I couldn't hear, but then she nodded her head and blushed. Oh no... this looks like trouble.

"OK, Adam's gonna ask you your truth." Clare said(:

"O-Okay." I said. nervous now..

"OK Eli. You HAVE to answer this truthfully. GOT IT?" Adam said.

"Got it."

"OK, so did you enjoy that kiss with Clare?"

My jaw just dropped. Oh Adam you are SOOO gonna pay for this.

"Um..." Dammit if I say yes its gonna be awkward I just know it. BUT if I say no she's gonna hate me cause this was her first kiss! Urghh, just go with the truth.

"I-I-I-...yes." I looked down, so know one would see my flushed cheeks. Dammit.

HAHAHAHAHHAHA was all I heard from Adam, I looked up when my cheeks stopped being flushed and I saw Clare blushing.

"OK, shut up Adam, now it's my turn." I said, ima get the truth out of this girl now. "Clare, truth or dare?"

"Truth? Wait no I want dare."

"To late, you said truth... Now. Did you enjoy your first kiss?"

"U-u-u-u-u-umm...y-y-yes."

Adam just laughed again, and in between laughs I was sure I heard him say "AWWW WHAT A CUTE COUPLE YOU GUYS ARE GONNA BE!"

"OH shut up Adam!" Clare and I said in unison again. Which only got Adam laughing more.

**Well that's chapter 2. I hope you liked it! I am again TRULY sorry for not updating when I said I would. I am really sorry. I hope you can forgive me. **

**Sorry and I hope this can make up for it. Just a tiny bit at least. I am really sorry! I wont be updating from November 15-19 cause I have a whole week of school there. BUT the week after that, November 22-26 is my Thanksgiving break, and I'm gonna TRY and at least update 2 times during that break. SO yeah. I am again super sorry about my lack of update. Truly sorry. Well I hope you guys can still love me after this! 'less than 3' **

**-laraa christine **


	3. Author's Note Goodbye

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry that I have not been able to update "I'm in Love With My Neighbor" but I am fresh out of ideas and this story sort of became boring. Now..my real purpose to this Author's Note is..if anyone would like to take it off my hands, you may. You may take it as your own. I will not take the story down..but in the description I will name the new author and the new title of the story, if one is needed.

If you would like to take this story. Please Private Message me as soon as you can, and I will give you the credit to it. It will not be my story anymore and it will be yours-whoever you are.

My sincerest apologizes, I have been lacking in updating my story-and lost touch with it. I would rather have one of you readers to take it off my hand, other than deleting it. So please accept my apology and if you would like this story- you may have it. The first one to Private Message me will take custody of this story.

Your fellow Fanfiction writer&Eclare lover,

-laraachristine (:

P.S.

I truly am sorry. I hope you forgive me. \:


	4. OFFICIAL

Dear Readers,

If you wanted the story "I'm In Love With My Neighbor" I'm sorry to say this but it has already been repossessed by; degrassigal. She was the 1st to message me saying she would like to take the story off my hands, so I gave it to her. I'm very sorry to those who wanted to finish the story, really am sorry.

If you would like maybe degrassigal would like some suggestions and contact her and chat about the story?

Well the story "I'm In Love With My Neighbor" is **OFFICIALLY **_degrassigal_'s. I do not own it anymore. But I will keep it up. I just wont update it.

Sincerely yours,

laraa christine [=


End file.
